Harry Potter et la licorne
by Kathy Magda
Summary: Le jour de son anniversaire Harry reçoit une lettre d'une inconnue, alliée ou nouvelle ennemie ? Suite à la mort de Sirius il doit réapprendre à vivre, et prendre en main ses responsabilités. Suite tome 5. Nouveau chapitre tous les jeudi!
1. 1: Un nouveau soutient ?

Disclamer : Tous les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à JK Rowling ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent.

Cette histoire commence juste après le tome 5 et est racontée du point de vue de Harry, soyez indulgents, il n'est pas toujours bon orateur;-

Merci à snakesandapples qui s'est chargée de la relecture, n'hésitez pas à aller lui rendre une petite visite, elle a de très belles histoires en stocks.

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau soutient ?_

Toc, toc, toc.

Un bruit léger dans la nuit, ce n'est pas grand chose mais à l'heure actuelle, c'est amplement suffisant pour que je me réveille en un clin d'œil, baguette à la main, prêt à lancer un sort sur mon éventuel agresseur. Je sais, vous allez penser que je suis parano, mais croyez moi maintenant que le retour de Voldemort a été révélé au monde entier, moi, Harry Potter ne suis plus à l'abri nul part. Enfin, ce n'est qu'Hedwige, ma chouette qui tape aux carreaux, un simple coup d'œil à mon réveil (0H30) m'indique que j'ai 16 ans aujourd'hui, triste anniversaire quand on sait que le seul vrai membre de ma famille est mort, le reste ne compte plus, il n'y a plus de quoi se réjouir. Avec un soupir résigné, je me lève et vais ouvrir à la malheureuse chouette et autres hiboux qui se sont joints à elle, ces derniers ne se font pas prier pour entrer dans ma chambre dans un grand froufrou de plumes. Hedwige vient se poser devant moi avec un air supérieur qui me fait sourire, elle est chez elle et ne supporte pas qu'un autre hibou lui vole la vedette. Je me penche donc pour détacher la lettre qu'elle porte, à voir l'écriture, elle vient probablement d'Hagrid, je la décachette, effectivement, je ne me suis pas trompé :

_Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire ; j'ai retrouvé cet objet dans une de mes vieilles males, tes parents me l'avaient remis à ta naissance et maintenant que tu as 16 ans je dois te le donner à mon tour. C'est je crois un livre retraçant leur vie mais que seuls leurs enfants seraient capables d'ouvrir je ne peux pas t'en dire plus puisque c'est tout ce que tes parents m'ont dit._

_Je t'envoie également quelques biscuits maison._

_On se revoit à la rentrée._

_Hagrid_

Décidément, Hagrid est une vraie mine d'informations /moi j'aurais mis «lorsque»\ quand il s'agit de ma famille, je sors précautionneusement l'objet en question, c'est une boîte en bois de saule, comme la baguette de ma mère si mes souvenirs sont bons, on peut y lire ces mots gravés dans le fragile bois : « James Potter et Lily Evans pour la vie ». Je ne l'ouvre pas, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas trop moi-même je pense que j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir avant de savoir ce que mes parents m'ont légué et voir ça la tête au calme, ce qui croyez-moi est loin d'être le cas avec encore quatre hiboux attendant avec impatience d'être délivrés de leurs colis. Quatre ? Non, décidément ça ne va pas il y a Coq, un hibou d'Hermione aussi je suppose et le hibou grand duc de Poudlard, de qui vient le quatrième ? Je laisse cette question de côté et m'attaque à la difficile tâche qu'est d'attraper Coq, et ne rigolez pas, ce n'est pas une mince affaire ! J'y réussis finalement sans trop de difficultés, probablement grâce à mes réflexes d'Attrapeur.

_Salut Harry !_

_Bon anniversaire ! J'espère que tes __Moldus__ te traitent bien (ils savent à quoi s'attendre sinon). Ici ça peut aller, la maison et chaque jour plus accueillante mais l'absence de __Sniffle__ se fait sentir : il nous manque beaucoup à tous. Enfin, __Dumbledore__ dit que tu pourras nous rejoindre ici dès le 20 août, vivement qu'on y soit ! Le cadeau qui accompagne vient de nous tous, des membres de l'AD, excepté Hermione, (elle t'a acheté quelque chose d'autre sur ce qu'elle m'a dit) de Lupin et de __Dumbledore__ ; c'est un coffre magique qui a en prime été ensorcelé pour que seul toi et ceux en qui tu as entièrement confiance puissent l'ouvrir. Elle n'a pas de fond et tu peux tout y mettre ! L'entrée s'adapte automatiquement à ce que tu veux_ _placer dedans et elle rend le contenu léger comme une plume, pratique, non ? Bon je dois te laisser, maman appelle, on doit faire le ménage dans une salle du troisième étage (Beurk !)._

_A bientôt._

_Ron_

Si je comprends bien, cette boîte a une valeur inestimable, pour qu'ils s'y soient tous mis : elle est en bois clair, pas plus grosse qu'une boite à chaussures et semble ordinaire mais en y regardant de plus près on y voit de nombreux dessins gravés, probablement des runes ou autres, elle est magnifique, je me demande si ma malle y tiendrait, ce serait bien pratique en tous cas ! Comme pour m'aider à réaliser un souhait muet, la boite s'agrandit jusqu'à prendre autant de place que mon bureau, à ma grande stupeur. En attendant de trouver comment lui redonner sa taille « normale » j'y place la boîte de mes parents ainsi que les lettre que je viens de recevoir. La boîte reprend alors sa taille originelle. Je dois avouer que je me suis fait une petite frayeur en imaginant ma tante arriver dans ma chambre demain et y découvrir une immense boîte sortie d'on se sait où. Déjà que ma « famille » ne veut même pas entendre le mot « magie » je vous laisse imaginer.

J'attrape une chouette rousse, et à l'écriture soignée de la lettre je devine sans difficulté qu'elle vient d'Hermione.

_Hello !_

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Je suis actuellement en France avec mes parents, c'est un pays formidable, et les us et coutumes des sorciers sont tellement… Non, je vais t'épargner mes discours de miss-je-sais-tout comme dirait Ron, sache juste que la magie transparaît bien plus que chez nous. Je t'ai déniché ton cadeau dans une boutique d'ici, c'est un __Gramicus__, autrement dit un animal magique qui peut devenir ton meilleur confident mais il est très difficile d'obtenir certaines choses, enfin, tu verras bien par toi même, ils sont juste un peu butés au départ. Tu n'a pas à te soucier de le nourrir, il s'en charge seul, comment ? Hélas je l'ignore malgré de nombreuses recherches sur le sujet. J'espère que vous vous entendrez bien._

_Je t'embrasse, on se retrouve chez notre ami._

_Hermione _

Un petit sourire joue sur mes lèvres : Hermione ne changera donc jamais, toujours planquée dans ses bouquins ! Je laisse le Gramicus sortir de la boîte dans laquelle il est enfermé depuis je ne sais combien de temps. C'est un magnifique cerf, je pense l'appeler Cornedrue en souvenir de mon père même si certaines découvertes m'ont quelque peu déçues (je ne le pensais pas comme ça). Mais il reste malgré tout mon père, je pense que je dois en être fier malgrétout : il s'est sacrifié pour ma mère et moi. J'installe donc mon nouvel ami dans un des tiroirs de ma commode que je laisse ouvert et y place deux trois petites choses qui pourraient lui être utiles.

La lettre suivante est la conventionnelle lettre de Poudlard, je n'y jette qu'un vague regard par contre la dernière chouette m'intrigue énormément, sombre comme l'ébène, elle ferait presque froid dans le dos et je me demande de qui elle peut venir. Sirius ? Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine mais je sais bien tout au fond de moi même que c'est impossible. Ah et puis m on verra bien. Je découvre en déroulant le parchemin une écriture ronde, typiquement féminine et le tout écrit en violet :

_Harry,_

_Joyeux anniversaire, j'ai récupéré ce pendentif dans le grenier, on m'a dit qu'il il appartenait à ta mère ; garde le précieusement._

_Kathy Lupin_

_PS : si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un hibou, Pat reste à ta disposition, renvoie-la si tu n'en a pas besoin._

Retournant l'enveloppe, un pendentif en forme de licorne apparaît, je l'observe et, bien décidé à ne pas le toucher sans en savoir d'avantage, je l'envoie dans la boite tout juste reçue à l'aide de ma baguette, la magie étant maintenant autorisée puisque nous entrons dans notre second cycle d'apprentissage. Après avoir renvoyé les différentes chouettes et hiboux à l'exception d'Hedwige et Pat, je me couche pensif : Remus aurait une fille ? Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue à Poudlard avec lui lorsqu'il était professeur ? … Et c'est sur de nombreuses autres questions que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée sous le regard perçant de la chouette noire.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous jeudi prochain pour la suite… 

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis, je ne mords pas. Tout compliment ou critiques constructives sont acceptées

Je répondrais individuellement à chacune des review alors n'hésitez pas à y laisser vos commentaires sur l'histoire, réflexion sur la suite de l'histoire ou questions.


	2. 2: Un drôle d’anniversaire

Voilà, le second chapitre arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu, ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne mettrais pas le chapitre 3 jeudi qui vient, j'ai pris un peu plus d'avance que je ne le pensais. J'en profite donc pour vous envoyer un petit chapitre.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Un drôle d'anniversaire_

Le lendemain matin, j'entends tante Pétunia frapper à ma porte pour que je descende déjeuner et, une fois de plus je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, les journées étant plus tristes les une que les autres. Je m'exécute pourtant et lorsqu'enfin j'entrouvre les yeux je tombe nez à nez avec des yeux émeraude, ce qui achève de me réveiller.

- Ah ! …

Je ne fais ni une ni deux et me lève immédiatement pour m'apercevoir que ce n'est que la chouette de Kathy qui s'était installée sur moi, je tends le bras :

- Pat ?

Etonnamment, elle n'hésite pas une seconde, et vient se percher sur mon bras. Je la dépose dans la cage d'Hedwige sous le regard agacé de sa propriétaire :

- Tu peux partager ta cage avec notre invitée le temps que je descende déjeuner, non ? Elle repart juste après, j'ai du courrier à envoyer.

Mais Hedwige ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et me lance un hululement courroucé qui signifie clairement qu'elle peut s'occuper seule de mes envois. Décidément, elle est possessive, ce qui me fait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire. Pas elle, j'entreprends donc de la rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle ne transportera que le courrier de sa maîtresse, toi par contre, tu as du boulot !

Et c'est sur ces quelques mots que je descends rejoindre ma « famille » adorée.

À ma grande surprise les Dursley semblent exceptionnellement aimables, déjà que depuis l'avertissement (voir tome 5) de mes amis ils sont d'un calme alarmant ! Et Pétunia va même jusqu'à me servir mon petit déjeuner ! Je dois rêver, je me suis pas réveillé, c'est pas possible autrement.

- Harry, je sais qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire, Pétunia prend une grande inspiration, Qu'est ce que tu voudrais comme cadeaux ?

Alors là, je dois halluciner, c'est sûr. Ou alors elle délire complètement, ils ne m'ont jamais rien offert, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ce serait différent ?

- Je… j'ai droit à un cadeau ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, me répond mon oncle avec un air narquois, tu as droit à DES cadeaux, pas autant que Dudley bien sûr, mais quelques uns tout de même.

J'en reste sans voix, dubitatif même, j'aurais bien besoin d'une montre et même peut être d'un lecteur CD mais ce serait trop demander non ? Quoi que, pour que mes adorables Moldus m'en proposent autant c'est qu'un hibou a dû faire une livraison express ce matin ou je ne m'y connais pas. Un simple coup d'œil vers la poubelle confirme ma théorie : un bout de parchemin en dépasse ! Avec un petit sourire amusé je réponds enfin à mon oncle :

- Et bien, c'est vrai qu'il me faudrait une ou deux petites choses, on peut aller en ville ?

Les Dursley s'observent deux minutes et c'est Pétunia qui répond :

- Oui c'est moi qui t'accompagnerai.

- On part quand ?

- Cette après-midi, en attendant mange.

Je ne me fais pas prier pour obéir, on ne sait jamais ; des fois qu'ils changent d'avis.

En fin de matinée je me décide enfin à répondre à tous mes amis, et croyez-moi avec tous ceux de l'AD ça me fait un sacré paquet. J'y arrive finalement après une petite heure et décide de continuer sur ma lancée et d'écrire à Remus. Là les choses se corsent, comment je peux lui parler de lettre de cette nuit ? Salut Remus, c'est Harry, dis moi tu n'aurais pas une fille cachée quelque part parce que … Non, vraiment je m'y vois mal ! Enfin bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller et au moins je serais fixé :

_Salut Remus !_

_Merci beaucoup pour la malle, elle va m'être très utile. Ici tout va bien, les __Moldus__ sont des agneaux et cet aprèm on va m'acheter des cadeaux !_

_Mis à part ça, je voulais te demander : j'ai reçu une lettre d'une certaine Kathy Lupin, sa chouette s'appelle Pat. Tu connais ? Parce que bien que je ne veuille pas être trop suspicieux, enfin, je te passe les détails, tu connais la situation._

_Merci d'avance._

_Harry_

Je pense que c'est pas si mal, dans tous les cas je pourrais pas faire mieux ! Je confie toutes mes lettres à Hedwige qui semble soulagée que je ne l'aie pas oubliée et s'envole directement. Je me retourne vers la chouette de Kathy :

- Bon, j'écris à ta maîtresse ma grande, profite bien de la cage d'Hedwige en attendant, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

_Bonjour Kathy,_

_Je te remercie pour ton cadeau et excuse-moi pour ma méfiance mais j'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur toi avant de pouvoir éventuellement correspondre régulièrement. J'espère que tu comprendras._

_Amitié._

_Harry_

Je roule le parchemin, et, en me retournant, je croise le regard de Cornedrue :

- C'est un peu trop sec tu crois ?

À ma grande surprise il secoue la tête. J'attache donc la lettre sur Pat en lui demandant de rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Il est maintenant deux heures, Pétunia et moi somme en plein milieu de Londres, ici elle me paraît beaucoup plus crispée qu'à Privet Drive, comme si elle redoutait que quelqu'un lui saute dessus à tout moment :

- Harry, tu es capable de te défendre si nous sommes attaqués par Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin, décidément cette journée est à marquer d'une pierre blanche, je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt !

- Oui, j'ai ma… enfin, tu sais quoi et en prime je suis sure qu'un ou deux membres de l'Ordre doivent être en train de surveiller les alentours. Probablement Tonks puisqu'on ne peut pas la reconnaître.

- Quoi ?

- Non, cherche pas, c'est une femme particulière dans mon… entourage, tu peux pas comprendre.

- Tu as bien dis qu'on ne peut pas la reconnaître ?

- Oui.

- C'est une Métamorphomage ?

Je suis tellement surpris que j'oublie de regarder où je marche et trébuche sur une pierre. Pétunia me rattrape de justesse et me lance un regard d'excuse, comme un petit enfant qu'on aurait pris la main dans le sac de bonbon juste avant le repas.

- Je ne savais pas que tu en savais autant sur la magie !

- Chut, s'exclame-t-elle. Ne cherche pas à comprendre.

J'hausse les épaules et ne pose pas de questions, comme lorsque j'étais enfant je n'ose plus rien dire ni demander.

- Je n'ai rien dit Harry, oublie, tu sais ton école et tout ce qui va avec, ce sont des choses très étranges. Tu comprendras que moins je suis en contact avec eux et moi j'en sais sur LUI. Au moins je me sens encore un peu en sécurité même si ce n'est qu'illusion.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quand je pense qu'elle n'ose même pas prononcer le nom de Voldemort alors qu'elle est Moldue, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle en sait bien plus que ce qu'elle n'ose le dire.

- Enfin, soupire-t-elle, où veux-tu aller ? Au Chemin de Traverse ?

- Non, sans vouloir t'offenser, j'aurais besoin de nouveaux vêtements, les ancien de Dudley sont bien trop grands.

Je ne veux même plus penser à comprendre ce qu'elle dit, je crois que j'en ai appris bien trop en une seule journée.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes rentrés, j'ai complètement refait ma garde-robe et Pétunia m'a acheté une montre et un baladeur (dans une boutique de sorcier en plein centre de Londres) qui je dois l'avouer sont un peu particuliers. La montre indique l'heure en temps normal et lorsque l'on pense fort à une personne, si celle-ci est d'accord, s'affichent le lieu où elle se trouve, son état de santé… Le baladeur, quant à lui est capable d'enregistrer la musique qu'il « entend », de la classer et la restituer quand bon me semble, je dois dire que c'est assez pratique, j'en ai déjà une bonne vingtaine d'enregistrées en deux heures, en prime je pense que je vais repiquer tous les CDs de Dudley.

En attendant, je crois que je vais essayer ma montre. En fait ça fait une demi-heure que je l'ai dans la main, assis sur mon lit. Et je pense et repense à ce fameux soir où la seule personne que je considérais comme ma famille a disparu. Je sais que cette montre est capable de me dire si oui ou non j'ai raison d'espérer, d'espérer encore et toujours que Sirius reviendra, parce qu'il sait que j'ai besoin de lui. Aujourd'hui encore d'avantage qu'hier.

Enfin, je me lance, je ferme les yeux et pense fort à Sirius, à la confiance que j'ai en lui et à tout ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je rouvre les yeux… pour découvrir un cadran vide. Vide comme ma vie en ce moment, sans intérêt ! J'ai envie de lancer la montre loin de moi, comme je voudrais ignorer la mort de Sirius. Je le sais maintenant ; la seule raison qui me reste pour continuer le combat, c'est d'espérer réussir à vaincre un jour Voldemort. Pour que bien des enfants aient droit à la vie heureuse qui m'a toujours été refusée…

Mon regard dérive sur la cage d'Hedwige et je repense à cette drôle de journée qui avait commencé à devenir inhabituelle avec la lettre de Kathy. Kathy, je me demande quand j'aurais des nouvelles, où est-elle actuellement, est-ce qu'elle répondra à ma lettre ? Et qui est-elle réellement ? Ma montre chauffe un peu mon poignet et je baisse les yeux pour trouver un cadran vert dans lequel « Privet Drive » est écrit. Je sursaute et me précipite vers la fenêtre. Personne…

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit, suite jeudi, j'espère que vous avez aimés, à bientôt.

Un fois de plus n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews en tout genre : commentaire, reflexion, hypothèses, sachez que parfois, ça peut débloquer un auteur coincé dans son intrigue :D

Petites réponses aux review :

delseroasn : merci encore

naruto194 : Merci pour tes compliments sur ma manière d'écrire. C'est vrai que la première personne n'est pas souvent employée mais moi, j'ai compris pourquoi. C'est vraiment pas évident. Merci beaucoup, c'est très encourageant. 


	3. 3: De retour chez les Blacks

Voilà le troisième chapitre, en temps et en heure, désolée de pas avoir posté plus tôt dans la journée, elle a été longue

Comme la dernière fois, réponses de review en fin de chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 3: De retour chez les Blacks_

Trois semaines ont passé depuis mon anniversaire et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Remus ni de Kathy (à supposer qu'elle existe vraiment ce dont je commence à douter mais bon…) enfin, pour l'instant ce manque de nouvelles (pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles) est la moindre de mes préoccupations : je vais enfin retrouver mes meilleurs amis et ce, dès ce midi !

Je suis en train de boucler mes bagages lorsque la sonnette retentit. J'attrape ma malle et m'empresse de descendre ouvrir pour que personne ne reste à la porte trop longtemps (les Dursley ayant l'habitude de s'enfermer en tremblant dans la cuisine) mais à ma grande surprise je ne suis pas tout à fait dans le vrai. Le temps que je descende Pétunia est déjà en train de discuter avec Tonks dans le hall. Et quelle Tonks ! On a l'habitude de la voir avec des coiffures et vêtements tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres mais là… Elle est habillée d'un tailleur sobre, les cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon sévère et un visage qui va avec ; un peu plus et j'aurais pu la prendre pour une secrétaire de mon oncle ! Cela de m'empêche pas de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser, je suis tellement heureux de revoir quelqu'un de « normal » que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Une fois calmé, je me retourne vers ma tante pour lui dire « au revoir » car mine de rien je commençais à l'apprécier, depuis qu'elle s'est un peu ré-ouverte au monde de la magie mes vacances sont largement supportables. En passant le pas de la porte, je cris un vague « à l'année prochaine » à l'intention de mon oncle et mon cousin enfermés dans la cuisine.

Une fois la porte refermée un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit. Je n'ai plus à me soucier des réactions de ma « famille » et je vais enfin retrouver les miens ; eux au moins, même s'ils ne peuvent se mettre à ma place savent ce que j'ai traversé et sont là pour m'épauler. Je regarde Tonks pour savoir comment nous allons nous rendre à destination et elle me désigne du menton les rues voisines. J'en déduis que nous allons nous rendre chez Miss Figg pour prendre de la poudre de cheminette ; je déteste ce moyen de transport, rapide mais c'est une horreur. Enfin, d'après Ron nous allons bientôt pouvoir apprendre à transplaner, je prends donc mon mal en patience ; après tout, ce devrait être la dernière fois que j'utilise une cheminée (enfin, j'espère).

Tonks me tape sur l'épaule pour me faire redescendre sur Terre ; nous sommes arrivés devant la maison de Miss Figg :

- Elle n'est pas là mais elle nous a laissé la possibilité de rentrer pour transplaner.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, soulagé qu'on ne prenne pas la cheminée mais c'est vrai qu'elles sont surveillées comme l'année précédente, nous ne pouvons utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Tant mieux ! Tonks me demande de me rapprocher d'elle et me donne la main. J'ai juste à me laisser faire, c'est une nouvelle sensation quoi que quelque peu étrange, un peu comme si on passait dans un tunnel et que les oreilles se bouchent. Non, en réalité c'est autre chose, un vide tout simplement, je ne sens même pas la main de Tonks dans la mienne, j'en paniquerais presque.

Puis tout d'un coup, tout s'arrête, j'ai le souffle coupé ; pas à cause du voyage mais plutôt de ce qui se trouve devant moi. Tonks a du faire une erreur, je sais pas comment mais cette maison ne peut pas être celle de Sirius, c'est impossible. Pourtant…

Je regarde Tonks, probablement avec un air perdu, ahuri ou je ne sais quoi encore. Ce qui la fait sourire, moi, je trouve pas ça vraiment ça drôle, y'a une erreur, c'est obligé.

- J'ai oublié de te préciser que tout avait quelque peu changé pendant les mois précédents...

Un peu? Non mais elle se fout de moi ; un cataclysme est passé par là oui ! Cependant Tonks ne remarque pas mon air contrarié et poursuit :

- C'est comme si… Non, laisse. La maison a oublié de nous combattre et Molly a fait des merveilles, bientôt on pourra s'y croire en vacances !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de Mrs Weasley, lui dis-je avec un sourire triste, il ne manque plus que les palmiers mais…

Je m'arrête là, j'allais dire que l'ancienne maison sombre et en colère me correspondait d'avantage mais je n'ai pas le droit de leur miner le moral.

Tonks lève un sourcil mais ne répond rien, je pense qu'elle a compris ou tout du moins cru comprendre à quoi je pensais ; pour eux il n'y a que l'absence de Sirius qui peut me faire taire en plein milieu d'une phrase ; comme ils se trompent. C'est vrai que je me sens coupable et anéanti par la mort de Sirius, mais à ma place qui ne le serait pas ? Pourtant cela ne suffirait pas pour que je réagisse ainsi : je suis ou un futur criminel ou mort mais ça ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je n'en ai parlé à personne et ne dirai rien. C'est mon fardeau et je ne veux que personne s'implique davantage.

Je me dirige vers les couloirs, à travers tout ce que j'ai pu voir de la maison, il n'y a que couleurs vives et photos des différents membres de l'ordre à la place des tableaux de la famille Black et la couleur sombre des murs. Même Mrs Black a disparue ! Puis je pense à mes amis et les appels :

- Ron ! Hermione ! … Vous êtes là ?

Seul le silence me répond jusqu'à ce qu'un vase ou un autre objet se brise (signe que Nymphadora est toujours là) et la voix de Tonks s'élève.

- Ils ne sont pas là Harry, ils voulaient te laisser découvrir la maison seul ; je crois qu'ils sont sur le chemin de Traverse.

Je fais un signe de tête comme quoi j'ai bien entendu mais je suis déçu ; je voulais les voir le plus tôt possible. J'ai décidément l'impression qu'ils ne comprennent rien à rien : c'est eux que je voulais revoir et non les fantômes que je redécouvre dans chaque pièce que je traverse. Tonks interrompt de nouveau le flot de mes pensées :

- Bon, Harry, je dois y aller. Molly a laissé un encas dans la cuisine au cas où et la maison ne représente plus aucun danger, tu peux être tranquille.

- D'accord, à plus tard alors.

- Oui, je te reverrai le jour de la rentrée, c'est moi qui vous accompagne au Poudlard Express.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle transplane et je me retrouve totalement seul, démuni face à cette maison que je ne reconnais pas.

Je décide d'aller m'installer dans ma chambre. Même ici tout est différent, à part le tableau de Phineas qui n'a bien sûr pas été détruit : seul vestige d'une maison opposée à notre arrivée. Néanmoins ici le changement me paraît bénéfique et me donne quelque peut l'impression de revivre mais rien ne me paraît réel. Les murs représentent un paysage de campagne et quelques oiseaux passent d'un arbre à un autre et bien sûr, du côté de Ron un nombre impressionnant de posters des Canons de Chudley recouvrent tout un pan du mur.

Bien que la rentrée ait lieu dans à peine une semaine, je décide de déballer ma valise, autant profiter de ce temps seul pour m'installer. J'ouvre la malle pour en sortir la valise mais j'y découvre des yeux emplis de reproche, je crois que Cornedrue n'a pas apprécié ce petit voyage, il va falloir que je trouve un autre moyen de le transporter, mais comment ?

- Je suis désolé, Cornedrue, me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît, et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu faire autrement !

- Prends moi dans ta poche, pardi !

Je fais un bond phénoménal, il n'avait jamais parlé jusque là, je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait parler !! C'est maintenant à mon tour de lui lancer un regard bizarre, ce qui semble bien l'amuser.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt ! Je devine comment moi ? Et ça m'étonnerais que tu passes dans ma poche.

Pour toute réponse, il saute effectivement dans la poche avant de mon jean. Je suppose qu'il doit arriver l'utiliser de la même façon que les sorciers fabriquent leurs tentes pour camper.

- Tu pourrais répondre au moins.

Silence.

- Bon d'accord.

Je repose le cerf sur le lit et entreprend de ranger toutes mes affaires. Une heure plus tard tout me semble impeccable, les vêtements sont dans la commode, j'ai aménagé le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour Cornedrue et la cage d'Hedwige est près de la fenêtre. Je ferais bien une visite complète de la maison, mais rien que d'y penser, ça me démoralise. Je finis par m'allonger sur mon lit et m'y assoupir.

* * *

Voilà, petit chapitre, je sais, c'est court, je vous rassure, ça s'allonge au fur et à mesure, doucement, mais surement. Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu, à vos review 

Réponses aux review :

_naruto194 :_ pour ce qui a pu effrayer les Dursley, il y a un petit indice dans le chapitre. Mais vous remarquerez que les hommes de la famille ont moins changés que Petunia, la réponse au pourquoi se trouve, si ma mémoire est bonne dans le prochain chapitre ;-) Pour ce qui est de Kathy, il n'y a rien ici qui pourrait faire supposer qu'elle est annimagus, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu te faire croire ça.

_delseroasn :_ et oui, le chic des auteurs, je te rassure, tu n'as rien raté, Harry n'a rien vu, il n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher et cogiter, tout comme le lecteur :D Non, les Dursley ne sont pas sous imperius, la maison étant protégée, il est impossible à tout sorcier de leur mettre la main dessus pour leur lancer un mauvais sort. En ce qui concerne Pat, il s'agit bien d'une chouette normale, un cadeau que Kathy a reçut. C'est une très jolie chouette très bien dressée, mais probablement pas aussi intelligente que notre bonne vieille Hedwidge.

_Tohran :_ oui, un bien joli prénom, malheureusement, ce n'est pas le mien. En ce qui concerne "l'erreur" je dirais plutôt que c'est une légère différence de langage, Harry n'est encore qu'un ado, c'est juste un peu familier, rien de bien méchant. Merci quand même de l'avoir signalée.

Merci également à tous les autres : Oui, vous qui lisez sans rien dire, mais ajoutez la fic dans vos alertes, je vous ai vu ! J'espère que cette fic ne vous décevera pas. Si vous avez le temps laissez une petite review ;-)

Sur ce, bonne fin de journée à tous, vous pouvez éteindre votre PC et reprendre une activité normale


	4. 4: La prophétie de la licorne

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, de mémoire, il répond à une ou deux des questions que vous vous posez 

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 4: La prophétie de la licorne_

De l'herbe sous mes doigts, du vent sur mon visage et… une présence près de moi. Tout cela n'est pas normal, je ne me suis pourtant pas endormi dans le jardin, est-ce encore Voldemort? J'ouvre les yeux, je ne suis plus dans la chambre, à sa place se trouve une forêt, une clairière un peu plus loin et une licorne marron clair, … Attendez une seconde, j'ai dû rater quelque chose, les licornes sont blanches dans la réalité, c'est ça, je dois être en train de rêver et rien de tout cela n'est normal, je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre, c'est obligé. Enfin, je vais pas rester là comme un idiot, même si je rêve. 

J'entreprends de me relever et me dirige vers la clairière lorsqu'une voix m'arrête:

Harry, Harry! Reviens vers moi, j'ai à te parler

De mieux en mieux, alors, voyons d'où vient cette voix, je sais que je devrais me méfier mais elle a quelque chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. En essayant de savoir d'où elle provenait je réalise que je suis incapable de savoir dans quelle direction me tourner. En réalité, aucun mot n'a été prononcé, la voix a juste résonné dans ma tête, j'aurais dû davantage travailler mon occulmencie avec Rogue. Bon, si il entre dans ma tête, il, ou plutôt elle, est obligatoirement à portée de voix, le plus simple reste probablement de lui répondre:

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire? Montrez-vous!

Rien, si ce n'est la licorne qui s'agite à côté de moi.

- J'attends!

Je suis en face de toi, Harry.

J'ai beau regarder, je ne vois que la licorne, d'ailleurs, elle a un collier semblable à celui que j'ai reçu le jour de mon anniversaire, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Je tends le bras pour attraper le collier en question mais au moment où je peux l'attraper, la licorne recule et la voix retentit de nouveau dans ma tête.

Si tu touches à mon pendentif tu vas te réveiller et tu ne sauras pas ce que j'ai à te dire.

Alors là, je suis soufflé, les licornes parlent? Non, c'est vrai, je suis dans un rêve.

- C'est toi qui me parle?

Qui d'autre? Nous sommes seuls ici Harry.

- Mais tu n'existes pas: les licornes brunes n'existent pas, j'ai raison, non?

La licorne semble sourire, encore une nouveauté, mais elle reprend tout de même.

Non Harry, je ne suis pas le fruit de ton imagination et si tu me vois dans ton rêve c'est parce que j'ai utilisé un sortilège et comme tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir étudié les licornes je te ferais dire qu'il existe même des licornes rouges, noires ou vertes: cela dépend de l'espèce à laquelle elles appartiennent, un peu comme pour les dragons. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour te parler des licornes. Elle prend un ton grave. Harry, tu dois savoir que cette année, tu seras moins en sécurité que les années précédentes non à cause du retour de Voldemort mais à cause d'un élève, je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est car moi-même je ne sais pas, les centaures n'ont pas voulu m'en dire plus, tu les connais!

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, avec Voldemort à mes trousses, je suis constamment en danger, alors un de plus ou un de moins, je ne suis pas à ça près.

Tout de même, que comptes-tu faire pour te protéger? Voldemort est à l'extérieur de l'école, il est difficile pour lui de t'y atteindre, mais un élève serait un danger constant.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution, «vigilance constante!» comme dirait Maugrey, en entraînement rigoureux, je ne suis pas un bourreau de travail mais si je veux pouvoir un jour t…

Je m'apprêtais à dire que pour pouvoir tuer Voldemort je n'ai pas le choix mais le formuler est plus difficile que simplement le savoir, ce serait admettre que mon destin est tout tracé: tuer ou être tué, mais je ne veux pas de ce destin, alors je me tais. 

Je vois, et bien soit, j'ai un élément qui pourrait peut être t'aider: c'est une vieille prophétie, écoute attentivement et pense à la noter lorsque tu le réveilleras, je ne la répèterais pas deux fois:

_Il faut que l'héritier le sache_

_Quelqu'un dans son entourage_

_Sous une fausse identité se cache_

_Et sans manque de courage_

_Jamais ne dois révéler son vrai nom_

_Car seul l'héritier de Gryffondor_

_Sera en mesure de dévoiler _

_Qui réellement elle est _

_Si semblable à lui qu'il peut comme un trésor _

_La considérer _

_Dans son école, il la rencontrera_

_Mais si avant ses dix-sept ans_

_Il ne la trouve, alors nul ne sera_

_En mesure de savoir comment_

_Anéantir le maître des ténèbres_

_Sans les Trois réunis_

Alors Harry, réfléchit: qu'a fait ta baguette magique ? Tes parents n'habitaient-ils pas la ville de Godric ? Quel est ton signe astrologique ? Comment était ton épée ?

Je n'en sais pas plus, à part la certitude qu'elle est liée à Voldemort et par conséquent, probablement à toi également. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps, n'hésite pas à m'appeler si besoin est.

- Mais comment pourrais-je t'appeler alors que je ne connais même pas ton nom!

Tu le découvriras en temps voulus. Bonne chance Harry Potter.

Je suis soudainement comme expulsé de mon rêve pour atterrir dans le lit où je m'étais étendu, plus rien ne laisse penser que deux secondes plus-tôt j'étais endormi. Je me lève d'un bond et vais récupérer un parchemin et une plume. Je mets environ vingt minutes à me souvenir exactement des mots de la licorne et à les coucher sur le papier. Une fois fini, je trouve tout ça irréel, je suis complètement à côté de la plaque c'est pas possible, et puis, deux prophéties en trois mois, c'est pas un peu trop? 

Enfin, je dépose le parchemin dans ma valise, j'en parlerai à Hermione, qui sait, elle en aura 

peut être entendu parler. Je décide de descendre à la cuisine, mon estomac proteste, c'est pas étonnant quand on pense qu'il est déjà 20h. À se demander ce que les Weasley, Hermione et tous ceux de l'Ordre du Phoenix font. 

A ce moment, le bruit de la sonnette me fait sursauter, ça c'est nouveau, on frappe quand on arrive ici? Remarque, maintenant que le portrait de Mrs Black a été retiré, pourquoi être discrets? J'ouvre à Mrs Weasley et ses plus jeunes enfants ainsi qu'à une Hermione changée:

cheveux raides, j'avoue que ça fait blizzard et châtains clairs, en plus, et elle porte des vêtements qui la mettent bien en valeur. J'ai du mal à reconnaître l'élève studieuse que je connais ainsi transformée, et on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul, je crois que Ron n'a plus aucun doute quand à la féminité de notre camarade. Je souris intérieurement mais ne fais aucun commentaire et les saluent tous joyeusement, du moins, du mieux que je peux, j'ai toujours un peu de mal à sourire, surtout dans cette maison! Je n'échappe pas au traditionnel baiser de Mrs Weasley qui semble au bord des larmes:

- Harry, comment vas-tu? J'aurais voulu que tu nous rejoignes plus tôt mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu, il persiste à dire que tu es plus en sécurité chez les Moldus. Pourtant rien n'est plus sûr que cette maison, surtout depuis que nous avons réussi à en faire une véritable maison, et plus cet abri pour créatures diverses et variées que c'était avant, le seul problème reste Kreattur, mais bon, là n'est pas le sujet, la maison te plaît? Tu ne la trouve pas adorable? J'ai voulu que ta maison soit la plus gaie possible, en ces temps sombres on en a tous besoin.

Et bien, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait sortir autant de mots à la seconde, j'ai bien envie de lui répondre que mon été aurait pu être pire que ce n'était, puisque pour une fois les Dursley étaient à peu près accueillants, je me demande d'ailleurs si elle n'y est pas pour quelque chose, il faudra que je creuse ce point. Non, le pire pour moi cet été je crois bien que c'est mon arrivée ici, et comment ça ma maison? …

Mais je n'ai pas d'avantage de temps de m'interroger puisque le reste de la famille Weasley me saute dessus, et croyez-moi, ça fait beaucoup! Je commence à me demander si je ne vais pas étouffer lorsque Lupin me tire de ces embrassades. Curieux, je le l'avais pas vu quand j'ai ouvert la porte:

- Remus! Tu n'es pas en mission pour l'Ordre?

Lupin sourit, visiblement amusé:

- Bonjour à toi aussi Harry! Et oui et non, je suis bien en mission pour l'Ordre mais c'est toi ma mission aujourd'hui.

Moi? Comment ça moi? Je croyais que cette maison était sûre, ils vont pas m'imposer une protection tout de même? Lupin doit deviner mes pensées puisqu'il s'empresse de me rassurer: 

- En fait, c'est pas exactement aujourd'hui, mais Mrs Weasley a insisté pour que je vienne dîner avec vous, pour le reste, on verra ça demain. 

Sur ces derniers mots, Lupin part en direction de la cuisine et la famille s'éparpille en attendant que Mrs Weasley prépare le repas. Ron et Hermione me font signe de les suivre et nous nous installons dans ma chambre. 

- Alors Harry, commence Ron, comment se sont passées tes vacances?

- Pas trop mal je dois dire, mieux que d'habitude, ils m'ont presque ignoré jusqu'à mon anniversaire puis pour qui, pour quoi, je sais pas, tante Pétunia est devenue très étrange: elle en sait bien plus qu'elle ne l'admet sur le monde de la magie, et j'ai découvert tout ça le jour de mon anniversaire, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'anniversaire aussi étrange de tout ma vie! 

Sur ces mots j'entreprends de leur narrer ma drôle de journée, sans oublier la lettre de Kathy, le pendentif, et continuer à expliquer le comportement curieux de ma tante jusqu'à mon départ de la maison avec Tonks. Au fur et à mesure, je vois le sourire d'Hermione grandir, je me suis peut être trompée, Mrs Weasley n'y est peut être pour rien… J'ai à peine terminé mon récit qu'Hermione prend une grande respiration et entreprend de clarifier tout ce qui m'a paru si étrange :

- En fait Harry, la première, tu t'interroge sur Kathy Lupin, nous aussi figure-toi, on est tombé sur une lettre de cette fille adressée à Lupin, on lui en a parlé mais il refuse de nous dire qui c'est. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la lettre, juste de voir la signature, mais je pense que c'était un rapport pour l'Ordre, peut être que c'est sa femme, je sais pas mais à se sujet il est fermé comme une huître. En ce qui concerne ta tante, bah je crois que j'en suis en partie responsable, j'ai échangé deux trois lettres avec elle et on a discuté des rapports entre la famille moldue d'un sorcier et le sorcier, ça a pris du temps, mais on dirait que ça a marché. J'ai appris deux trois choses sur ta mère comme ça d'ailleurs, tu sais qu'elle était plus que brillante? Je te donnerais ses lettres, elles sont dans un de mes livres de cours. Pas contre, pour le parchemin le matin de ton anniversaire, je n'y suis pour rien, on a eu un échange par la Poste normale.

Je la remercie de ces informations et de son aide par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire, je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire beaucoup mieux, j'ai faim et la fatigue me gagne. D'après les délicieuses odeurs qui remontent de la cuisine le souper est bientôt prêt. Nous décidons de descendre manger. Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de tel qu'un bon repas comme Mrs Weasley sait les faire suivit d'un bon sommeil pour terminer une journée.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plut, 'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et me laisser un petit mot, même pour dire "j'ai lut, c'est sympas" ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne journée à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

Réponses aux reviews: 

_delseroasn_ : je t'ai complètement eu ? je te rassure, tu n'es pas le seul, j'ai complètement embrouillé ma corectrice aussi (petit air sadique ). En même temps, c'est difficile pour eux tous de le comprendre, ils ne connaissent pas la prophétie, et sont tous persuadés qu'il a besoin de se recueillir pour Sirius.Le contact humain n'est jamais évident quand on la la trouille de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

_naruto194_ : non, le pendentif et le mini cornedrue sont deux choses différentes. Pour ce qui est du transport dans la valise, Harry ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est ce drôle de petit animal, et vu que sa malle peut tout contenir, il y a installé le cerf qui avait, pour lui, largement la place de se balader. Pour ce qui est de Kathy, ce n'est pas par ce qu'il ne la voit pas de la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle n'est pas quelque part autour de la maison, il y a plusieurs possibilités : celle que tu as évoqué, une cape d'invisibilité, un sort de désilusion, ou elle est peut être tout simplement planquée dans les buissons. Une de ces possibilité est peut être la bonne... ou peut être pas :D


	5. 5: Héritage

Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre, comme promis le jeudi. Les réponses aux review sont pour la dernière fois en fin de chapitre, merci donc à ceux qui poste en anonyme de ma laisser une petite adresse où répondre ou bien pensez à vous inscrire ;-)

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : Héritage_

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement, encore une nuit remplie de cauchemars, moi qui pensais bien dormir, c'est raté. Depuis la mort de Sirius, je n'ai pas eu droit à une seule nuit de repos en paix, soit je revois mon parrain mourir, soit je fais des cauchemars au sujet de cette maudite prophétie, à ce propos, il faudra que je parle de la dernière à Hermione, si elle existe, je suis sûr qu'elle la trouvera.

Je me lève péniblement, Ron dort encore, et je ne voudrais pas le réveiller en prime cette fichue porte grince, bizarre que ça ait échappé à Mrs Weasley. Je descends tranquillement l'escalier, on dirait qu'il y a de l'activité dans la cuisine, c'est étonnant, il est à peine huit heures. La porte entr'ouverte laisse passer le son de deux voix, la première grave, doit être 

celle de Remus, l'autre est la voix de Mrs Weasley, j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils se disent mais les sons m'arrivent déformés, tant pis, je rentre, j'espère juste qu'il ne vont pas me faire le coup de cesser de parler dès que je vais rentrer.

Je pousse la porte, j'avais bien deviné, la seule chose que je ne pouvais pas savoir c'est que Fred était lui aussi dans la cuisine. Comme je le craignais, mon entrée les stoppe net dans leur discussion, ils parlaient probablement de moi, j'aurais peut être du essayer d'écouter finalement.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour mon grand, bien dormi ?

- Salut Harry.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Non, je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormi, je fais régulièrement des cauchemars depuis cet été.

- Ton lien avec Tu-Sais-Qui ? Me demande Fred, inquiet.

Mince! Erreur grossière, je n'aurais pas dû leur en parler, ils vont tous me regarder comme un martyr maintenant, soupir.

- Non, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de visions de Voldemort, il doit tenter de se faire discret je pense.

Vu la tête qu'ils font ce ne doit pas vraiment être le cas, je savais bien que j'aurais dû prendre un abonnement à la Gazette pour me tenir au courant. Remus ne fait pas attention à ma dernière remarque, il a compris quel type de cauchemars je devais faire.

- La mort de Sirius te travaille ? A moi aussi il me manque, ce n'est pas rare que je revoie cette terrible journée en rêve.

J'approuve d'un signe de tête, même si la mort de Sirius n'est pas mon seul problème. Je m'installe pour déjeuner, un jus de citrouille, des tartines, oh, puis non, des crêpes, ça c'est une bonne idée !

- Harry ?

Curieusement Remus semble hésiter.

- Oui ?

- Je t'ai dit hier que ma mission pour l'ordre, c'était toi.

Je le regarde avec un air interrogatif, qu'est ce qu'ils vont encore aller m'inventer ? Il n'en faut pas plus à Remus qui se lance finalement.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu avais prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui mais ce serait bien que tu viennes avec moi au Chemin de Traverse.

- Juste toi et moi ou avec Ron et Hermione pour nos fournitures ?

- Non, juste tous les deux, Ron et Hermione ont fait leurs courses hier déjà, il y a certaines choses dont je dois te parler. Seul à seul.

Bon, bah de toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'espère juste que nous n'aurons pas de problèmes là bas.

- On part quand ?

Remus semble soulagé, un coup d'œil dans la pièce me confirme que Mrs Weasley aussi ainsi que son mari qui vient de rentrer, il a dû entendre uniquement la fin de la conversation mais ça a l'air de le rassurer. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?

- Dès que tu es prêt.

é""""""""""""""""""

Ca y est, on y est, le Chemin de Traverse, ce n'est plus vraiment comme dans mes souvenirs, pour moi ce coin était joyeux, les gens s'y bousculaient, surtout peut de temps avant la rentrée, on dirait que la communauté est morte, que chacun est constamment sur le qui-vive. Ainsi la simple nouvelle du retour de Voldemort aurait totalement transformé la communauté sorcière ? Non, je ne crois pas, les massacres ont dû recommencer, après tout, ce n'est pas par ce que depuis la mort de Sirius je n'ai plus de flash de Lui qu'il n'agit pas. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il connait cette connexion il l'a probablement fermée. Bof, puisque de toute façon les informations qui m'arrivent ainsi ne sont plus fiables… Remus me tire subitement de ma rêverie.

- Comme tu peux le voir, c'est… différent.

J'hoche la tête sans mot dire.

- Nous allons commencer par le notaire, puis nous irons à la banque et acheter tes fournitures, le programme te convient ?

Le notaire ? Pourquoi le notaire ? Il veut que je fasse mon testament ? Dumbledore lui aurait dit pour la prophétie ?

- Pourquoi le notaire ?

Remus se pince les lèvres.

- Nous sommes les deux seuls véritables proches qu'il restait à Sirius…

Il n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai compris, les deux seules personnes dans son testament à lui…

Nous arrivons finalement devant chez le notaire, Remus sonne et entre, une femme nous fait entrer dans ce qui semble être une salle d'attente… bondée. Il semblerait que Voldemort ait bel et bien repris du service, tous ces pauvres malheureux. J'en oublie presque que je suis moi-même ici pour la lecture d'un testament tellement cette situation me fait rager. Si j'en juge par cette salle bondée, Voldemort n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère, il cherche de nouveau à régner par la terreur. Je pensais ne pas avoir de vraie raison de continuer le combat, j'avais tort, je Le tuerai, même si je dois mourir avec Lui.

- Mr Lupin ?

C'est la secrétaire qui vient nous chercher, ça fait déjà une heure qu'on attend, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, seulement des malheureux aller et venir. Remus se lève, je fais de même et le suit. Une fois la porte de la salle d'attente fermée, la femme nous fait un petit sourire :

- Mr Onesty va vous recevoir, son bureau est à l'étage, suivez-moi.

Comme si après avoir attendu une heure on allait se sauver ! Nous la suivons donc dans le couloir, les tapisseries sont riches et les tableaux somptueux. Décidément, le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres…

Nous arrivons finalement devant une porte où l'on peut voir écrit en lettres d'or « J.Onesty. » La secrétaire frappe, ouvre la porte et nous fait signe d'entrer, puis elle repart. Un coup d'œil à l'intérieur confirme le luxe des couloirs : le bureau est en bois massif et devant sont disposées deux chaises en cuir, chacun des murs est recouvert de riches tapisseries. Mr Onesty se lève pour nous accueillir :

- Bonjour, messieurs Lupin et Potter. Heureux de vous rencontrer Mr Potter.

Pas moi, je m'en serais bien passé, c'est un comique celui là. On vient pour la lecture d'un testament et il fait le paon. C'est pas demain la veille que je laisserai un testament à un type comme lui ! Je répond d'un simple hochement de tête, il croit tout de même pas qu'on va lui faire des honneurs.

L'homme semble enfin se rendre compte de sa bourde, il nous fait signe de s'asseoir puis se racle la gorge en déroulant un parchemin. J'en profite pour l'observer d'un peu plus prêt, il est vêtu à la mode des moldus, enfin presque, à ceci prêt qu'il porte une longue cape. Curieux qu'un sorcier ne porte pas des robes, surtout en cette période…

- Bien, les concernés sont tous réunis, je vais maintenant vous lire le testament de monsieur Black, ce testament a été fait à la prison d'Azkaban, peut après son arrestation.

Je soussigné Sirius Black, unique Héritier de la famille Black lègue à Remus Lupin, mon ami de toujours, le seul qui me reste à ce jour la maison secondaire de la famille Black, située dans le village sorcier de Riford dans le sud de l'Angleterre ainsi qu'une somme de 50 000 gallions qui j'espère l'aideront dans son combat de tous les jours. A mon filleul Harry Potter je laisse la maison familiale ainsi que tout le reste de ma fortune et de mes affaires personnelles.

Le sorcier se leva de son siège pour aller chercher des papiers dans une petite bibliothèque que je n'avais pas vue le long d'un des murs.

- Voici les titres de propriété des maisons, gardez-les précieusement. Mr Lupin, j'ai fait effectuer un virement de 50 000 gallions du coffre de Mr Black au vôtre.

Remus approuve d'un signe de tête. L'homme se tourne maintenant vers moi, une enveloppe à la main :

- Voici la clé du coffre de Mr Black, qui vous appartient maintenant, les papiers ont étés faits à Gringotts, à vous de voir si vous souhaitez garder les deux coffres séparés pour les réunir. Miss Charlura, ma secrétaire, se chargera de vous remettre les clés des maisons.

Je me lève, je n'ai pas envie de rester plus longtemps dans ce cabinet, ce n'est jamais agréable de recevoir les biens d'un être cher mais Mr Onesty ne semble pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

- Mr Potter, je me doute que vous êtes pressé de partir et que vous avez mille et une autres choses à faire mais je n'ai pas terminé, Mr Black nous a envoyé une lettre, peu de temps avant sa mort que nous devions vous remettre en cas de décès.

Je prends la lettre qu'il me tend, la dernière que Sirius m'aura écrite, je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir tout de suite, je préfère la lire seul, je la place donc dans la poche intérieure de ma robe de sorcier et remercie Mr Onesty qui nous souhaite ses condoléances tout en nous faisant sortir de son bureau. J'ai un doute quant à la sincérité de ses paroles mais je suis ailleurs, je n'ai pas envie de lui répondre.

Avant de sortir du cabinet nous récupérons les clés des deux maisons (comme si elles avaient réellement une utilité dans le monde magique) puis, avec Remus, nous partons chercher un peu d'argent et faire nos achats. Je ne touche pas à l'argent de Sirius, j'ai bien compris qu'il était définitivement parti et qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais la fortune que mes parents m'ont laissé est suffisante pour le moment, je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Nous passons tout de même par le coffre de Sirius qui est, croyez-moi, plus que conséquent, pour nous assurer que tout est en ordre.

Une fois sortis de Gringotts, je vérifie ma liste de Poudlard, il ne me faut pas grand-chose : les vêtements de l'année dernière me vont encore, même si il n'est pas exclu que j'en rachète en cours d'année. Ah non, erreur : une robe de bal, tiens donc, pour quoi faire ? Dans le doute je vais tout de même en racheter une nouvelle chez Mrs Guipure. Des livres, comme d'habitude, et autres articles, nous bouclons le tout en à peine une heure, pressés de quitter ce lieu sinistre qu'est devenu le Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Voilà, c'est déjà finit, j'espère que vous avez eu plaisir à me lire, pensez à laisser une petite trace de votre passage. Merci d'avance aux reviewers

Réponses aux review :

_naruto194 _: Merci encore de tes review régulières. Tes déduction sont plus ou moins bonnes, mais je ne me risquerais pas à te dire où est le vrai du faux ici, ce serait me trahir :p Pense à me laisser une adresse mail ou quelque chose d'autre, que je puisse te répondre la prochaine fois ;-)

_delseroan _: Oui, comme tu dis, pauvre Harry et vive Hermione qui résout toujours tout, ou presque. Pour ce qui est des révélations sur Kathy, elles viennent au fil de l'histoire par petites bribes, à vous d'être attentifs et d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions

_Sahada _: Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu aime. Oui, On dirait qu'Harry les collectiones, heureusement que ses amis sont là pour le soutenir !


	6. 6: Le Poudlard Express

Coucou tout le monde, je fais vite par ce que je suis un peu débordée en ce moment, donc je ne vérifie pas la mise en page du chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de soucis mais c'est ça ou rien, j'ai préféré faire comme ça ;-)

Merci à tous pour vos review et merci à ceux qui me lise sans forcement me reviewer de me lire.

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : Le Poudlard Express_

Fichu réveil, pourquoi les sorciers utilisent ce type d'objet, même magique ça reste une torture, pour une fois que je dormais à peu près bien. Bon d'accord, un sommeil de plomb en fait, possible que j'ai fait des cauchemars mais je n'en ai rien vu, j'étais trop épuisé de ma journée d'hier, rester stoïque face à tout ce que j'ai vu m'a couté cher, et quand j'y réfléchit, j'avais Remus à côté de moi, je ne lui ai même pas parlé de Kathy Lupin, quel idiot je fait ! Bon, c'est pas le tout mais j'entend déjà la mère de Ron hurler dans les escaliers, ce dernier n'est même pas encore réveillé ! Je me lève péniblement et lui envoie mon oreiller sur la figure, l'effet est instantané, il se lève du lit d'un bond, baguette à la main.

- Qui ? Quoi ? On nous attaque ?

N'y tenant plus j'explose de rire. Ron prend immédiatement un air boudeur. Mais son petit sourire en coin le trahit, je me prépare à la réception de son oreiller et me fait surprendre : deux à la suite, le second m'arrive directement en pleine face sans que j'ai le temps de me débarrasser du premier. Mon fou rire ne fait que s'intensifier et Ron a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. La porte s'ouvre sur une Hermione confuse et souriante, ça fait un bail que je n'avais pas ri comme ça. Après tout, la vie est moche à l'extérieur mais ce n'est pas broyer du noir qui va me rendre plus fort. Je prends une nouvelle résolution qui risque de surprendre Hermione, cette année, travail et fou rires à fond, je crois que je vais demander des cours aux jumeaux.

Ron, taquin fait apparaître un troisième oreiller et le lance sur Hermione qui ne se laisse pas faire, s'en suit une belle bataille de polochons comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis des siècles.

Finalement Mrs Weasley nous fait redescendre sur Terre et nous presse de finir nos bagages, déjeuner et nous emmène dans la rue ou une voiture du ministère nous attend. Evidement, ils mettent les moyens pour protéger le survivant maintenant que Voldemort est revenu. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans le Magicobus ou découvrir un transport sorcier du même type. C'est rapide, je ne leur reproche rien, mais le matin juste après le petit déjeuner c'est plutôt moyen.

La gare… Ici le contraste entre monde moldu et monde sorcier est assez saisissant : côté moldu les gens riaient, la gare était bondée et à peine passé ce fin portail qui sépare les deux mondes on est choqué ; comment passer d'un monde bien vivant à un autre terrorisé ? Passer brutalement du monde moldu au monde sorcier. Pour moi, le quai 9 ¾ a toujours été un endroit accueillant, le lien de mon enfer à mon chez moi qu'est Poudlard mais là… d'habitude les enfants sont heureux de partir, mais nous sommes en guerre, la majorité des jeunes pleurent et ce départ est comme une déchirure, les parents semblent soulagés de voir les enfants partir pour Poudlard, le château a toujours été réputé comme étant l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Pour les enfants c'est difficile, ils peuvent perdre leurs parents à tout instant, au détour d'un chemin pour aller faire des courses…

Nous nous observons les Weasley, Hermione Tonks et moi. Une boule vient se loger dans ma gorge. Je réalise que cette été quand je disais que ma seule famille était morte j'avais tort ce sont eux aussi ma famille et j'ai peur pour eux, ils font tous partie de l'Ordre et ils sont encore plus près du danger que tous les autres. Le monde est cruel, nous le savons tous, mais il faut aller de l'avant, le cœur lourd, nous installons nos bagages dans un compartiment, Hermione Ginny, Ron et moi dans le même tandis que Fred et George rejoignent Lee Jordan, leur compère de toujours, dans un autre compartiment. Nous redescendons sur le quai pour embrasser les adultes que nous laissons derrière nous, puis, à l'appel du conducteur nous remontons dans le train qui ne tarde pas à partir. Nous voilà en route, vers Poudlard, notre maison à tous.

Ca fait déjà quatre heures que nous sommes partis et le chariot de bonbons ne s'est toujours pas présenté. Puisque Ron et Hermione sont à l'avant du train pour réunion de préfet et qu'ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir, je file tenter de trouver le fameux chariot, quelques bonbons et une bonne bataille explosive ne nous feraient pas de mal.

Comme le chariot est facilement repérable, je ne traîne pas en chemin, nous somme installés dans un des derniers wagons du train, je décide d'aller vers l'avant, je croiserais peut être Hermione et Ron lorsqu'ils reviendront ainsi. Je me demande à quoi va ressembler Poudlard maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est connu de tous, pourrons-nous toujours aller à Pré-au-Lard ? Et les matchs de Quidditch seront-ils maintenus ? Il faudra que…

BAMM

Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas vu une étudiante sortir de son compartiment et l'ai percutée de plein fouet. Je m'excuse comme un nigaud et me penche pour l'aider à ramasser ses livres, quelle idée de se promener avec vingt livres dans les bras aussi ? Puis un sourire joue sur mes lèvres, Hermione serait bien capable de faire de même. En regardant un peu plus attentivement les livres, je me rends compte qu'il s'agit des manuels de sixième année, mais je ne reconnais pas l'étudiante : elle doit mesurer un peu plus d'un mètre soixante, les yeux bleus, de long cheveux noir tombent en cascade sur son dos, et comme elle ne porte pas encore ses vêtements de cours, je ne peux pas savoir à quelle maison elle appartient. Poudlard n'est pourtant pas si grand !

- Encore désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées, je ne t'ai pas vu sortir, je…

Elle sourit, adorable sourire au passage.

- Ce n'est rien, pas de casse, c'est le principal, j'ai juste une ou deux page cornées dans un grimoire mais rien d'irréparable.

Ca ne m'empêche pas de me sentir tout penaud, surtout que je n'arrive toujours pas à la reconnaitre, finalement, poussé par la curiosité je me résous à lui demander, quitte à passer pour un parfait abruti:

- Excuse-moi, mais je n'arrive plus à te situer, tu es bien en sixième année ? Mais dans quelle maison ?

- Ah, c'est normal, je viens d'arriver, je ne fais encore partie d'aucune maison. Ceci dit je rentre bien en sixième année, et j'aimerais bien rentrer à Gryffondor, c'était la maison de mon père.

Je souris, une nouvelle, voilà qui est original, je n'ai pas de souvenir que ce soit déjà arrivé. Je lui tends la main :

- Et bien, enchanté de te rencontrer, Harry Potter.

J'attends la réaction habituel du regard qui glisse vers ma cicatrice mais rien, elle se contente de me serrer la main en retour.

- De même, je m'appelle…

- Tiens, Potter qui drague.

Je hais cette voix traînante.

- Ceci dit, tu n'as pas mauvais goût Potter, bonjour mademoiselle, je me présente : Drago Malefoy pour vous servir.

Le parfait gentleman, je ne peux retenir mon fou-rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Potter ? Ce n'est pas par ce que tu ne sais pas être civilisé que les autres ne le sont pas, laisse-nous faire connaissance et va jouer plus loin.

Sur ce, la fameuse demoiselle devient rouge et explose de colère :

- Non mais pour qui il se prend le blond platine ? Par ce que tu porte un nom noble tu te crois tout permis ? C'est à toi de filer oui, et vite, avant que je ne me fâche vraiment !

Sur ces mots elle sort sa baguette, à la place de Malefoy, je crois que je ne traînerais pas dans les parages bien longtemps.

- Bien, bien, abdique Drago, une autre fois alors.

Et sur un clin d'œil il s'éloigne, pile au moment où Ron et Hermione apparaissent :

- Harry, ne me dit pas qu'il a déjà commencé ?

- J'ai bien peur que si Mione, il changera jamais celui là.

- Bon on va à notre compartiment ? Le temps de rentrer, de nous habiller convenablement, il faut que Ron et moi partions prévenir tout le monde d'enfiler les uniformes ou ça va être le cirque au moment d'arriver.

Hermione, toujours aussi sérieuse dans son rôle de préfète s'empresse de quitter le wagon, en direction de nos bagages. Ron lui emboîte le pas, et après avoir salué la nouvelle, j'en fais de même, oubliant la raison qui initialement m'avait poussé vers cette partie du train.

Ginny restée seule pendant tout se temps me lance un regard de reproche lorsque je rentre dans le wagon.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué Harry ? T'es parti dans le mauvais sens, le chariot part toujours du fond du train pour aller vers l'avant et, en prime, tu avais laissé ta bourse sur ton siège.

Je réponds à Ginny par un regard perdu, je ne sais absolument pas ce que j'ai fabriqué, comment j'ai pu partir sans ma bourse ? Ca me dépasse !

- Enfin bon, heureusement que moi j'ai toujours les pieds sur Terre, je vous ai acheté des Chocogrenouilles et autres confiseries quand elle est passée, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas Harry, d'avoir utilisé ton argent pour cela.

- Non, bien sûr que non, tu as bien fait.

Sur ce, nous entreprenons de récupérer nos affaires dans nos valises pour nous changer et être prêts à l'arrivée du train. En ce qui me concerne, ce n'est pas si évident, je dois commencer par trouver ma valise dans mon coffre magique, la bonne blague ! Au final je mets un quart d'heure de plus que Ron à me préparer, au grand dam d'Hermione, heureusement que moi je ne suis pas préfet !

Quand enfin le château apparait, nous sommes tous prêts et Hermione a probablement fait vingt fois le tour de tous les compartiments pour s'assurer que tout le monde était prêt.

Finalement à l'arrêt du train, je laisse nos préfets partir loin devant, de toute façon, le temps qu'ils aiguillent tous les nouveaux, rien ne presse. En descendant du train, j'entends un papier se froisser dans ma cape, un simple coup d'œil suffit pour que je souvienne qu'il s'agit de la lettre de Sirius, que (soit dit en passant) je n'ai toujours pas osé ouvrir.

Le quai est étrangement bondé, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a bien plus de premières années que d'habitude. Au loin, je peux voir la tête hirsute d'Hagrid dépasser, et bien qu'il soit en train de réunir, non sans mal, les premières années il trouve le moyen de me saluer. J'observe d'un peu plus prêts les nouveaux, au milieu d'eux la nouvelle de sixième année semble un peu perdue, ce ne doit pas être évident de débarquer ainsi, changer d'établissement en cours de route, je la plains sincèrement et j'espère que comme elle le souhaite, je Choixpeau l'enverra à Gryffondor.

Une fois les premières années réunis, Hermione et Ron me rejoignent près d'une charrette tirée par les sombrals, ils m'ont avoués l'année dernière qu'ils pouvaient maintenant les voir, suite à la mort de Sirius. Ces étranges chevaux ne me dérangent plus, après tout, je devrais maintenant être habitué à côtoyer la mort.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit mot avant de partir, comme d'habitude, je vous répondrez tous individuellement par review reply, si vous n'êtes pas enregistrés sur le site, pensez à me laisser une adresse mail.

Naruto194 : je réfléchit encore à comment te répondre sans en dire trop :p

Bisous à tous, et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *


	7. 7: Une nouvelle élève

Bonjour tout le monde, comme promis voici le chapitre suivant, qui devraient un peu éclairer la lanterne de certains sans pour autant tout révéler.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle élève_

L'éternelle et immuable répartition est sur le point de commencer, si une chose n'est pas prête de changer ici, c'est bien ça, un point qui me parait vraiment rassurant. Dans ce monde en pleine tempête, il nous restera toujours notre petit îlot de paix : Poudlard. A peine sommes-nous tous installés que les premières années entrent. Certains d'entre eux paraissent terrorisés, j'ignore ce que les grand frères et sœurs auront eu l'idée de leur raconter. Mais tous sont émerveillés par la grande salle. Je me rappelle de ma propre répartition, j'étais à la fois époustouflé par ce que la magie pouvait produire et terrorisé à l'idée de l'épreuve que nous allions affronter, si nous en tenions au dire des jumeaux. Petit aussi, tout petit dans cette immense salle pleine d'inconnus. Je me demande ce que les jeunes peuvent penser.

Enfin la fille de première année s'arrête juste devant McGonagall qui installe le Choixpeau sur un tabouret ; sa déchirure s'ouvre, et il se met à chanter :

_Il y a de cela longtemps_

_Quatre des plus grands magiciens de tout les temps_

_Décidèrent de construire une école,_

_Et c'est ici dans cette salle_

_Qu'ils divisaient les élèves_

_Qu'ils prenaient sous leurs ailes._

_Gryffondor réunit les courageux,_

_Serpentard les plus ambitieux,_

_Poufsouffle les plus travailleurs,_

_Et Serdaigle les pus sages,_

_Et sachez d'ailleurs_

_Que tous étant assez sages_

_Ils décidèrent que lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus_

_Je choisirais pour eux ceux qui leur correspondraient le plus_

_Alors pose-moi un instant sur ta tête_

_Et n'aies pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains _

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsque les applaudissements s'arrêtent McGonagall prend la parole :

- Maintenant je vais vous appeler un par un et vous allez vous asseoir sur le tabouret mettre le Choixpeau qui va désigner votre maison. Annie Aubry !

- Serdaigle !

Elle est accueillie à sa table par de nombreux applaudissements.

- Julien Brisset.

- Gryffondor !

J'applaudis avec mes camarades et Julien rejoint notre table avec un grand sourire. La répartition continue ainsi jusqu'au dernier première année :

- Stephan Wanble !

- Poufsouffle.

Lorsque les applaudissements se tarissent Dumbledore se lève pour son éternelle discours, ou pas…

- Cette année, en plus des premières années nous accueillons une nouvelle élèves qui entrent en sixième année. Je compte sur vous pour bien l'accueillir parmi vous, il n'est jamais évident de changer d'école.

Il lance un regarde rassurant à la jeune fille :

- Kathy Lupin, je vous en pris…

Ainsi, c'est la fameuse Kathy, j'en veux brusquement beaucoup à Drago de m'avoir interrompu dans ma discussion avec elle, j'aurais enfin peu avoir les réponses aux questions que je me pause depuis un mois. Si c'est la fille de Remus, comme je le pense, il faudra que je le félicite, elle est très joie… un regard à Ron et Hermione me montre qu'ils sont aussi surpris que moi. Je reporte mon attention sur Kathy, elle semble très tendue en avançant vers le Choixpeau, finalement quand elle le pose il semble que le fameux chapeau ait quelques difficultés à se décider. Kathy secoue la tête, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, comme pour répondre au chapeau, puis, il semble se décider, la déchirure s'ouvre et il crie :

- Serpentard !

Elle sourit et rejoint sa table sous les applaudissements effrénées de ces derniers, mais un regard de sa part dans ma direction me laisse supposer que le cœur n'y est pas. Enfin, j'ai peut être des hallucinations, tout simplement par ce qu'elle me plaisait bien. De toute façon il faudra que j'aille lui parler.

- Bon, bah définitivement ce n'est pas sa femme, tu as peut être raison Harry, il s'agit probablement de sa fille.

Je me retourne vers Ron, et hausse les épaules, au final, ce n'a pas grande importance. Elle existe bien, c'est tout ce qui compte :

- Peut être… Mais la question du pendentif n'est pas réglé pour autant, ce soir j'irais voir Dumbledore dans son bureau, lui sera ma dire pour le plus important.

Hermione approuve sans vraiment être parmi nous, elle observe Dumbledore, attendant son discours. Qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Mes chers élèves, je ne vous cacherais pas que cette année va être très difficile pour nous tous.

Sont regard passe sur les élèves et s'arrête brièvement sur moi, j'hoche la tête comprenant où son directeur voulait en venir, en effet, avec le retour de Voldemort affiché au grand jour, plus personne n'est vraiment à l'abri nul part.

- C'est pourquoi vos professeurs et moi-même avons pris de nouvelles précautions, je rappelle que pour tous l'accès à la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite. Après les repas du soir, tous les élèves rentreront dans leurs dortoirs et les préfets ainsi que les professeurs effectueront des rondes, vous comprendrez que ces règles ne doivent être transgressées en aucun cas et ceci pour le bien de tous. Les cours de DCFM seront renforcés et voici d'ailleurs votre nouveau professeur.

Il désigne la porte dernière la table des professeurs qui s'ouvre sur…

- Le professeur Lupin.

Quelques élèves dont je fais partit applaudissent, Remus est probablement le meilleur professeur de défense que nous ayons pu avoir jusque là. Mais une grande majorité d'entre eux regardent Dumbledore comme si il était fou, hurlent leur désaccord. Le directeur reprend la parole et nous fait signe de nous taire :

- Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou mais lors des pleines lunes, il prend une potion préparée par le professeur Rogue qui le rentre inoffensif, et ce n'est qu'une des mesures de prévention.

Un regard vers Kathy me confirme qu'elle a bel et bien un lien avec Remus, puisqu'elle approuve d'un léger signe de tête, prouvant qu'elle connait les différentes méthodes pour maintenir le loup garou hors de porté du reste du monde.

- C'est pourquoi, et malgré ce que vos parents pourront dire j'ai décidé de le faire revenir. Vos parents vont tous recevoir une lettre explicative. Mr Lupin étant de loin le meilleur professeur de DCFM que vous n'aviez pas eu depuis longtemps, c'était la meilleure décision que je puisse prendre.

À ces mots la plupart des élèves hoche la tête et Rogue lance un regard noir à Remus ce qui me fait sourire : tout le monde sait que Severus Rogue convoite depuis longtemps le poste de DCFM. Dumbledore finit par conclure pour faire taire les différents commentaires :

- Bon appétit à tous.

Sur ces mots, les plats d'or se remplissent sous les yeux ébahis des nouveaux élèves et les conversations reprennent. Je me sers en écoutant Hermione et Ron discuter de l'augmentation du nombre de premières années et du nombre assez stupéfiant d'entre eux qui ont étés répartis à Serpentard.

Moi ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça, du coin de l'œil j'observe Kathy, installée face à Drago, et par conséquent face à moi, elle semble avoir oublié qu'elle l'avait menacé dans le train, et lui ne doit pas avoir envi de le lui rappeler. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait être à Gryffondor, elle n'a pas l'air si mal à l'aise avec les serpents.

Fichut gargouille qui ne veut pas s'ouvrir, je crois bien que j'ai tenté tout les noms de bonbons que je connais, rien n'y fait. Je décide donc de m'assoir au pied de l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et d'attendre quelqu'un qui puisse m'ouvrir. Je sais que normalement je devrais être repartit dans mon dortoir mais je n'en ai pas envie, trop de questions et je veux savoir pour le pendentif, appartenait-il véritablement à ma mère ? Est-ce que je peux le mettre ? Il doit subir différents contre sorts avant, tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude de l'identité de Kathy je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre des risques. Puis, pourquoi Remus ne m'a pas dit qu'il revenait à Poudlard ? Comment s'assurer que cette fois-ci il ne quittera pas sa cachette en plein milieu de la nuit ??

Ca doit faire dix minute ou une demi-heure que je cogite assit sur le sol losque la gargouille pivote pour laisser passer le porfesseur McGonagall qui semble surprise et ne pas apprécier ma présence ici, c'était prévisible. J'ai toujours admiré la façon dont ses lèvres se rejoingne en une toute petite ligne quand elle se retient de hurler, un jour, elle va finir par s'en faire mal.

- Que faites-vous là Potter ? Vous devriez être avec les autres, dans la tour Gryffondor !

Je baisse les yeux comme coupable, même si je n'ai absolument pas honte d'être là, pas de chance, je suis juste tombé sur la mauvaise personne, je me demande déjà quelle punition elle va bien pouvoir me dégotter pour mon premier jour d'école.

- Je sais professeur mais je voudrais absolument voir le professeur Dumbledore pour…

- Vos raisons ne me concernent pas Potter. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur votre présence ici, le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, sacré Dumbledore, le jour où il ne sera pas au courant de tout, il neigera dans les tropiques !

- Merci professeur.

McGonagall ne répond rien, si il n'en tenait qu'à elle, je serais probablement déjà très loin d'ici à maugréer sur une punition X ou Y. Je passe devant elle et monte dans les escaliers que cache la gargouille. Dumbledore m'attend au pied de la porte de son bureau, après tout, je ne suis peut être pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à dire ce soir.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Son regard pétillant est toujours aussi accueillant, même si maintenant je sais quelle puissance cet homme cache.

- Bonsoir Professeur, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, et toi ?

Je peux voir qu'il est réellement soucieux de moi. Je crois que pour Dumbledore j'ai toujours été un élève à part. Parfois, il est un peu comme un grand père avec moi, même si c'est un homme particulier.

- Je ne sais pas trop professeur, j'ai trop de questions en tête.

Il ne répond pas, il attend. Je dois vider mon sac et Dumbledore m'en laisse la possibilité, j'inspire un grand coup et me lance dans ce qui va être, je pense, un long monologue.

- Et bien, pour commencer, la prophétie me perturbe, j'ai compris, même si l'idée ne me plait pas que je devrais trouver le moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

Je baisse la tête.

- Je suis amené à être un meurtrier ou bien je suis mort. Il faut donc que je devienne plus fort professeur, mais je ne suis pas certain que l'enseignement de Poudlard me suffira pour cela. Je n'ai pas la soif d'apprendre d'Hermione, j'ignore comment je pourrais obtenir une puissance capable ne serais-ce que d'égaler Sa force, ou la votre.

Sur cette dernière phrase, je le regarde droit dans les yeux, guettant une réaction quelconque. Rien. Je n'ai plus qu'à continuer, je n'aime pas cette sensation de se mettre à nu que je ressens à l'instant mais je sais que Dumbledore est la seule personne à qui je puisse tout déballer, celui qui sait déjà qui je suis. Je sais également qu'avec Voldemort revenu et affiché au grand jour, les occasions de me retrouver en tête à tête avec mon directeur seront de plus en plus rares, si je veux tout lui dire, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Voilà pour mon premier problème auquel s'en ajoutent d'autres : j'ai reçut ce pendentif le jour de mon anniversaire, accompagné d'une lettre de Kathy Lupin.

Je sors l'écrin dans lequel le bijou a été soigneusement enfermé et le pose sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Dans cette lettre, elle m'explique qu'elle a retrouvé le bijou dans un coin et qu'il appartenait à ma mère. Je n'ai pas encore pu discuter avec elle, je suppose qu'il s'agit de la même personne que celle qui vient d'arriver en sixième année à l'école. Mais je ne sais rien de plus sur elle. C'est pour ça que depuis la réception du colis, je n'y ai pas touché. Cette Kathy me parait étrange : qui est-elle ? J'ai d'abord supposé qu'il s'agit de la fille de Remus, mais il n'en a jamais parlé, pourquoi ? Elle arrive comme une fleur dans ma vie cette été et je me demande si elle n'est pas un leurre. Si Remus avait vraiment une fille de mon âge, il en aurait parlé, non ? Et si ils sont de la même famille, je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir trahit par Remus ou pas, surtout que Remus ne m'avait pas dit qu'il revenait à Poudlard cette année. Il a toujours été discret, mais pas si silencieux, que lui est-il arrivé ?

Je fais une pause pour réfléchir, j'ai encore trop de choses en tête, mais je n'arrive pas à ordonner mes pensées.

- Harry ?

Dumbledore me ramène à la réalité, je lève les yeux vers lui, quelque peu surpris. Il semble soucieux, mes dernières paroles doivent l'avoir inquiété.

- Nous allons nous arrêter là pour ce soir, je vais tenter de répondre à ces questions là, tu devras attendre un peu pour les suivantes. Je vais commencer par ce pendentif : il appartenait bien à ta mère, et c'est un bien précieux qui ne la quittait jamais. Je me demande comment il est arrivé là où il a été retrouvé. Il va falloir que tu le conserve soigneusement, je ne te dirais pas pourquoi, tu devras découvrir par toi même. Je pense que sa source est sûre mais je vais le garder deux trois jour, pour lui faire subir un maximum de contre-sorts, on ne sait jamais.

En ce qui concerne Kathy, il s'agit bien de la fille de Remus, ne me demande pas pourquoi il a gardé son existence secrète, je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce sujet et ai été aussi très surpris lorsqu'elle m'a envoyé une lettre me demandant son intégration à Poudlard. Elle sera enfermée lors des pleines lunes avec Remus, sur leur demande à tous les deux. Je pense qu'en ces temps troublés, Remus a trouvé plus judicieux de mettre sa fille en lieu sûr : à Poudlard et près de lui.

Silence... J'encaisse les paroles de mon mentor. Remus nous a menti à tous, personne ne savait qu'il avait une fille, Dumbledore y compris. Ce qui fait, je suppose deux lycanthropes dans l'école. A moins que Kathy ne soit pas sa fille, que Remus soit sous imperius ou sort de confusion ou autre chose qui fasse qu'il soit persuadé d'avoir une fille. Oui, mais alors pourquoi s'enfermer tout deux ensemble lors des pleines lunes ? Ce serait bien trop dangereux pour la jeune femme. Je dois me résigner, Remus a une fille et il nous l'avait caché à tous...

- En ce qui concerne ton inquiétude au sujet de la prophétie…

Je sursaute, je pensais Dumbledore plongé dans ses pensés, comme moi, mais il semble que non.

- … je comprends tes inquiétudes. Il est vrai que l'enseignement classique de l'école ne sera pas suffisant. Il va falloir que tu apprennes bien d'autres choses, peut être même de la magie noir. Ne me regarde pas comme cela Harry, je ne te parle pas de l'utiliser mais apprendre comment ses sorts fonctionnent pour mieux pouvoir te défendre contre eux. Tu va également devoir, même si cela ne te plait pas, devoir apprend l'occlumentie, correctement cette fois-ci.

J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, Rogue m'a presque démolit l'année dernière avec ça !

- Tais-toi Harry, écoute, tu râleras plus tard. Ces leçons, c'est moi qui te les donnerais, il semble que les méthodes du professeur Rogue ne te conviennent pas. Je serais donc là pour te donner des cours d'occlumentie et je compte sur tes amis pour t'aider à étudier le plus de choses possibles et faire des recherches sur ce qui pourrait t'aider un jour contre Voldemort. Mais sache Harry, que ta meilleure arme sera toujours l'amour.

Pour avoir accès aux connaissances ou autres dont vous aurez besoin, je vous conseil d'utiliser la salle sur demande : elle a disparut depuis l'année dernière mais je doute qu'elle ne soit plus quelque part dans l'école. A vous de trouver où elle a placée ses nouvelles entrés.

Dumbledore me fait un signe de tête avec un petit sourire en coin. Le message est limpide, c'est terminé pour ce soir, à moi d'utiliser les armes qu'il m'a donné à bon escient. Je me lève donc et part rejoindre mon dortoir où tous doivent déjà dormir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de ma laisser un petit mot ;-)

A la semaine prochaine !


	8. 8: Premiers cours

Bonjour tout le monde. Nouveau chapitre en temps en en heure. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Premiers cours_

Ce matin, pour changer des habitudes, le réveil est difficile, j'ai eu du mal à échapper à Rusard hier soir, et je ne suis pas passé très loin d'autres professeurs, ils sont sur le qui vive. Même si Hermione nous assure que Poudlard est de loin l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, le corps professoral semble aux aguets. Après tout, mieux vaut ne pas sous estimer les forces du mal. Enfin, je laisse aux professeurs la tâche de nous protéger, j'ai déjà mon propre combat à mener…

Comme souvent à cette heure là, la grande salle est pleine d'étudiants qui discutent gaiement, excités à l'idée des premiers cours, heureux de retrouver leurs amis et de spéculer sur l'année qui ne fait que commencer. A la table des Gryffons nombreux sont ceux qui parlent de Quidditch, en effet, les billets pour postuler dans la nouvelle équipe ne sont pas affichés et le capitaine n'a pas encore été élu. Je ne sais pas qui ce sera, quelque part, ça ne m'excite plus autant qu'avant, si je dois apprendre à me battre, est ce que j'ai encore le temps de m'investir à fond dans ce sport ? Décidément, il va vraiment falloir que je fasse un tri dans ma tête, je pensais qu'avec l'entretient de Dumbledore hier tout serait beaucoup plus clair mais pas vraiment. Une liste… Oui c'est ça, il faut que je rédige une liste, voyons voir, priorités de la journée : trouver le moyen d'être seul à seul avec Ron et Hermione et retrouver cette fichue salle sur demande, dommage qu'elle n'apparaisse pas sur la carte des maraudeurs.

Autour de moi le volume sonore a baissé, c'est bientôt l'heure de commencer les cours. D'ailleurs, Hermione a posé mon emploi du temps devant moi, curieux, je ne l'ai pas vu faire, je jette un coup d'œil sur mon emploi du temps... Génial, on commence avec deux heures de potions, chouette! Deux heures d'enfer ! Tout d'un coup je réalise que Ron et Hermione me dévisagent sans dire un mot, ils m'observent comme ça depuis longtemps ? Bon allez Harry, souris, on y va.

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Hermione baisse immédiatement les yeux et rougit.

- Rien, rien…

Ron lui, semble prendre son courage à deux mains, je dois vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur, j'ai pas eu le temps de passer par la case salle de bain ce matin…

- Bah, c'est que depuis que tu es levé t'as pas dit un mot, tu sembles ailleurs Harry, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? T'es pas heureux d'être rentré à Poudlard ?

- Si Ron, c'est pas ça mais… je vous en parlerez ce soir, ça vous dit une ballade dans le parc après les cours ?

- Bien sûr !

Ils répondent en même temps de façon unanime, ce qui me fait sourire et les faits rougir.

- On pourrait en profiter pour rendre visite à Hagrid ! rajoute Hermione.

Ce n'est pas idiot, c'est vrai que ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles d'Hagrid, je n'ai pas encore pu le remercier en personne pour son cadeau.

- Pas de soucis pour moi, mais après que je vous aurai parlé, Hargrid est adorable mais il est parfois trop bavard.

Hermione sourit, tout le monde sait que notre ami n'est pas capable de garder un secret, une fois sur deux (au moins) il laisse échapper soit toute la vérité, soit des bribes par accident. Si un jour je devais utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas, je suis au moins sûr d'une chose, Hagrid ne serait pas mon gardien du secret !

Un coup d'œil à mon emploi du temps me confirme que je n'ai pas rêvé la première fois, nous commençons par deux heures de potion avec nos Serpentards adorés. Enfin, la seule consolation est que mon emploi du temps est un peu allégé cette année : au vu de mes résultats et de mes choix pour mon avenir (j'espère pouvoir un jour devenir Auror, si je survis jusque là) il ne me reste que cinq matières : mes résultats en Divination et Histoire de la Magie ayant été catastrophiques, je n'ai plus à suivre ces matières, et j'ai laissé tombé l'Astronomie et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, je sais que Hagrid risque de m'en vouloir pour ça mais cette année je n'ai plus de temps à perdre. Il ne me reste donc que la DCFM, les cours de Potion, les Sortilèges, la Métamorphose et des cours allégés en Botanique. Soit un total de dix-huit heures de cours par semaines, ça va, on a déjà vu pire !

_Lundi_

_Potion_

_Potion_

Déjeuner

_Botanique_

_Mardi_

_Métamorphose_

_Métamorphose_

Déjeuner

_Potion_

_Mercredi_

_Défense contre les forces du mal_

_Défense contre les forces du mal_

Déjeuner

_Jeudi_

_Sortilèges_

_Sortilèges_

Déjeuner

_Sortilèges_

_Vendredi_

_Métamorphose_

_Défense contre les forces du mal_

Déjeuner

Bien, je finis de bonne heure tous les jours, ce qui me permettra d'avoir le temps d'approfondir les cours et m'entraîner en extra avec Dumbledore. Cette idée me rend bien plus léger.

Il est 9h pile, Rogue nous ouvre la porte de ses adorables cachots, nous entrons tous pour nous installer à nos places habituelles. Une fois chacun à sa place et le silence installé, je m'attend à l'habituel discours de Rogue, mais il ne semble pas décidé : on dirait qu'il réfléchit à la façon la plus sadique de nous annoncer une « bonne nouvelle ». Je crains le pire.

- Bien, pour commencer, je vous félicite d'avoir obtenu de SI bons résultats à vos BUSES. Comme vous pouvez le constater, vous n'êtes plus très nombreux.

Effectivement, c'est un euphémisme : seul quatre Serpentards (Malefoy, Lupin, Parkinson, Zabini) sont présents et six Gryffondors (Ron, Hermione, Lavande, Parvati, Dean, et moi), ça doit perturber notre cher Maître des Potions ; les Gryffondors seraient meilleurs que ses chers Serpentards ?

- Au vu de ce nombre réduit, vous n'utiliserez plus cette salle, une autre vous est spécialement réservée avec de meilleurs ustensiles, pour que vous puissiez enfin obtenir des potions parfaites (un sourire ironique se dessine sur son visage). Et bien sûr, vous aurez ainsi l'intimité nécessaire à une bonne concentration, ce que vous ne pouviez avoir jusqu'ici.

Là je crains le pire, ça veut dire qu'on est isolés les uns des autres ? Qu'Hermione ne pourra plus nous aider ? La poisse…

- Suivez-moi.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce un peu plus petite, pour tout mobilier il y a dix paillasses assez grandes pour deux mais avec un seul siège et l'éternel bureau du professeur. Les paillasses sont suffisamment espacées pour que nous ne puissions parler entre-nous. Bof, nous trouverons bien le moyen de communiquer, il suffit de bien nous placer. Je m'approche de la paillasse le plus au fond possible pour découvrir de petites étiquettes en bas à gauche des paillasses, avec sur chacune le nom d'un d'entre nous. Je sens mon sang quitter mon visage, en regardant toutes les paillasses je constate que Rogue a tout fait pour nous séparer, et pour couronner le tout, m'a placé au premier rang, en fait, je constate qu'il n'a pas séparé que le trio d'or, serions-nous tous sur un pied d'égalité ?

Drago Malefoy / Harry Potter

Lavande Brown / Kathy Lupin

Blaise Zabini / Ron Weasley

Dean Thomas / Pansy Parkinson

Hermione Granger / Parvati Patil

Finalement, bien qu'un peu confus nous rejoignons les places que notre Maître des Potions adoré nous a défini. Il semble fier de lui, il peut, les cours de potions promettent d'aller de mal en pis, surtout que mon voisin de rangée est Malefoy !

- Bien, comme vous avez pu le constater, il sera indispensable de compter sur vos propres compétences cette année, si au mois de janvier il s'avère que certains d'entre vous ne sont pas assez compétents pour ce cours, il en sera fini de vous. Et ceci peut importe votre maison !

Les Serpentards semblent moins sûrs d'eux, pour une fois que Rogue nous met sur un pied d'égalité.

- Bien, pour cette première journée de cours, vous n'allez pas fabriquer de potions, demain non plus. Nous allons commencer par revoir toutes les règles de sécurité pour ne pas mélanger accidentellement des ingrédients et les astuces pour réussir une potion. Pendant ce cours, j'attends à ce qu'un réel échange ait lieu, ce que signifie que je ne veux pas voir que la main de Miss Granger levée, compris ?

Un faible « oui » unanime est entendu, même si Rogue a lancé une pique envers Hermione, personne n'a osé rire. Bienvenu dans la cour des grands…

Nos deux heures de cours se sont finalement écoulées assez rapidement. Il semblerait qu'Hermione ait trouvé une nouvelle concurrente en la personne de Kathy, Malefoy semble avoir également de bonnes connaissances en potion. Quand à moi, j'ai du retard à rattraper si je ne veux pas être expulsé du cours de potion. Pour demain, nous avons déjà deux devoirs à rédiger pour Rogue : un résumant le cours d'aujourd'hui et un second les ingrédients et le matériel optimal pour faire les meilleures potions possibles. Demain nous ferons un inventaire de ce que nous avons sur chaque paillasse et de ce qu'il faut commander comme matériel pour remplir la réserve d'ingrédients et du matériel qu'il nous manque, à commencer par de vrais chaudrons, d'après Rogue, les nôtres sont bons pour des premières années ou pour servir de poubelle, mais rien d'autre. Je sens que l'année va être drôle…

oOoOoOoOo

Le dîner se passe dans un silence relatif entre les sixièmes années, nous réfléchissons probablement tous à l'année à venir en fonction du cours que nous venons d'avoir. Heureusement l'après midi va être, normalement, moins difficile : Ron et moi avons cours de Botanique Allégée ; c'est un cours commun avec toutes les maisons, chose rare, puisque nous somme peu nombreux à avoir choisi de suivre la Botanique ainsi : généralement les élèves ont soit arrêté, soit pris le cours approfondi. Puisque ce cours ne dure qu'une heure et qu'après la journée finie nous devrons attendre Hermione deux heures pour notre « réunion » et notre petite visite à Hagrid : avec son cours d'étude des runes suivie de deux cours de botanique Hermione a une journée vraiment plus longue que nous. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop fatiguée pour réfléchir à ce que je vais leur dire ce soir.

oOoOoOoOo

Ce cours de Botanique est assez étrange, le professeur Chourave nous explique que pour nous, il ne s'agit pas de s'occuper des différentes plantes : nos orientations font que jamais à part pour le plaisir, ce sera nécessaire. Maintenant, il s'agit d'apprendre à connaître et reconnaître tout type de plante, pouvant servir pour les potions, pour des poisons, ou pour leurs propriétés curatives. Au final, cela nous fait un cours à mi-chemin entre le théorique et la pratique. C'est agréable d'avoir ce cours dans les serres. Le professeur nous distribue à chacun trois herbiers. Pourquoi ? Notre mission si nous l'acceptons, consiste à obtenir la culture générale des plantes : dans le premier herbier nous devons mettre des échantillons de plantes utilisées dans les potions, en les classant par catégories : potions médicales, potions ayant un effet sur le corps (invisibilité, désillusion, polynectare et j'en passe), les potions pouvant servir à des fins d'espionnage, de torture et j'en passe des meilleures, rien que l'index, y'en a pour deux mois ! Les deux autres sont beaucoup plus simples : le premier sert pour les plantes naturellement dangereuse, le second pour celles qui peuvent porter assistance : propriétés curatives ou tout simplement plantes comestibles, au cas où l'on soit à cours de vivres. Evidement, tout ce travail est individuel, nous devons donc obtenir des herbiers différents, classés en fonction de nos habitudes pour nous y retrouver facilement. Encore un cours individuel, et de deux !

Tiens un Serdaigle lève la main, je ne le connais pas, à vrai dire, j'en connais pas beaucoup, puisque nous n'avons jamais cours en commun avec eux et que les maisons se mélangent rarement, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande si c'est vraiment une bonne idée de nous avoir tous répartis dans différentes maisons…

Chourave finit par le remarquer et lui fait signe de parler.

- Professeur, je vois l'intérêt personnel que nous avons à compléter ces herbiers, mais comment ferons-nous ? Combien de temps avons-nous pour les terminer ? Comment allez-vous procéder pour nous noter et enfin, quelle forme prendra l'examen de fin d'année ?

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour poser autant de questions à la minute, de toute évidence j'avais tort, et au vu du manque de réaction de Chourave, ça ne doit pas être exceptionnel, faudra que j'en parle à Hermione. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire amusé s'afficher sur mon visage.

- Nous allons procéder par ordre monsieur Woop. Il y a ici à Poudlard une dizaine de serres contenant quantité de plantes de différentes catégories, vous aurez chaque fois deux mois pour explorer chaque serre et répertorier tout ce qu'elle contient. A moins de passer à côté d'une plante, vous devrez tous obtenir les mêmes plantes, mais avec votre classement personnel et les informations que vous aurez trouvé sur chacune d'entre elle. A la fin de l'année et tout au long de celle-ci je noterai vos herbiers pour leur qualité, aspect pratique et personnalisation. A la fin de l'année vous aurez un test sur les différentes plantes que vous aurez pu rencontrer tout au long de votre année scolaire. Lors de ce test, vous aurez vos herbiers pour vous aider, sachant que chaque serre contient près de 100 espèces différentes, vous avez du travail ! Travail qui se poursuivra ensuite pendant votre dernière année.

D'un coup, je n'ai plus aucune envie de rire. Si je résume ce que viens de dire Chourave nous avons chaque fois deux mois pour collecter 100 échantillons, soit, à raison d'un seul cours par semaine, en huit à neuf cours ! Bah on est pas sortis de la taverne. Si je comprends bien, pendant les cours, on collecte les plantes et toutes les recherches et descriptions sont à faire sur notre temps libre.

- Bien, puisque vous connaissez tous vos objectifs, le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui…

Déjà ? Mais, on est qu'à la moitié du cours !

- … pour pouvoir travailler convenablement la semaine prochaine, vous allez avoir besoin de connaître les bons outils. Vous me rédigerez donc un parchemin avec les explications des différents sortilèges pouvant vous servir : allant de la collecte des plantes normale, celle des plantes plus classiques, comment faire sécher vos feuilles rapidement, comment classer vos herbiers, et ainsi de suite, j'attends que vous n'ayez besoin tout au long de cette année que de votre baguette, le devoir que vous allez rédiger cette semaine, vos herbiers, et des livres décrivant les différentes plantes. Vous pouvez prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce dont vous aurez besoin ici et établir votre liste ou partir directement à la bibliothèque.

Ron se lève immédiatement, moi je décide d'aller me poser dans un coin de la serre pour réfléchir de façon posée à ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin et établir une liste. Ainsi la recherche à la bibliothèque sera plus simple, peut être même qu'Hermione saura dans quels livres trouver les différents sortilèges. J'expose mon idée à Ron mais ce dernier ne semble pas du même avis que moi :

- Je sais pas Harry, Isa (traduisez Isabelle Delgia, une Serdaigle) m'a proposé qu'on fasse les recherches ensemble et j'ai accepté.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire franchement, Ron est tellement rouge qu'on ne voit plus ses tâches de rousseur, c'est Hermione qui va faire la tête. Ron commence à remarquer les filles et il n'ose même pas l'approcher elle. Je fais signe à Ron d'y aller, de ne pas se gêner pour moi, il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois ! Je le retrouverai plus tard à la bibliothèque, commencer le devoir de potion ensemble, en attendant qu'Hermione ait finit les cours et vienne nous rejoindre pour notre petite balade dans le parc.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je m'installe dans un coin de la serre, rapidement rejoint par un autre, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pensé que l'environnement de la serre m'aiderait à réfléchir.

- Je peux m'installer à côté de toi ?

Il s'agit du fameux Woop de tout à l'heure.

- Bien sûr.

- Merci.

Il me tend la main :

- Terry Woop.

Je souris et lui serre la main en retour :

- Harry Potter.

Son expression me montre qu'il savait déjà qui je suis, mais par politesse il ne fait aucun commentaire. Il fait apparaître une bâche au sol, pardessus laquelle il place une petite couverture et un semblant de table : assez haut pour servir d'appui pour écrire mais trop bas pour placer une chaise. Il s'installe en tailleur, la petite table lui faisant un sous-main parfait. Je réalise soudain que je dois paraitre totalement ridicule, le cul posé dans la terre avec uniquement un petit livre pour office de sous-main. Son idée n'est pas idiote, j'essayerai d'y penser la prochaine fois, ma robe va être dans un sale état, je vois déjà Hermione criser sur le travail supplémentaire que je vais donner aux elfes de maisons qui n'ont pas vraiment besoin de ça.

Terry me lance un regard amusé, je crois qu'il a deviné mon petit monologue intérieur.

- Ne te gène pas pour faire pareil si tu veux, je ne te reprocherai pas de copier et ce serait plus confortable pour réfléchir.

Je regarde autours de moi, effectivement, cette méthode semble courante chez les Serdaigle et quelques Poufsouffles. Je me sens d'autant plus ridicule que je n'ai aucune idée de quels sortilèges utiliser pour faire apparaitre de tels objets. Terry semble remarquer mon embarras et me fait rapidement apparaître le tout, il rédige quelques ligne sur un bout de parchemin et me le tend :

- Les sortilèges utiles pour quand on veut travailler à l'extérieur ou dans les serres, tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque et apprendre à les pratiquer, ça peut toujours servir. C'est vrai qu'on voit rarement des Gryffondors travailler comme ça, vous avez plutôt tendance à vous installer dans votre salle commune.

Il me fait un clin d'œil compréhensif. Aucun jugement, juste un constat et un coup de main rapide et discret. Je crois que j'aime bien Terry, si tout les Serdaigles sont comme lui, c'est bien dommage que nous n'ayons pas eu plus de cours avec eux.

Je reporte mon attention sur mon parchemin vierge et entreprend d'établir une liste à peu près cohérente :

_Sortilège de détection du type de la plante_

_Sortilège de sécateur classique_

_Sortilège pour couper les plantes à distance et les rendre inoffensives (plantes dangereuses)_

_Sortilège pour couper les plantes délicates_

_Sortilège pour faire apparaitre une page_

_Sortilège pour sécher une plante (feuille, fleur, racine, graine, …)_

_Sortilège de conservation : que l'échantillon une fois séché ne se détériore pas (film protecteur)_

_Sortilège pour placer deux feuilles à un emplacement spécifique dans un livre (effet classeur)_

_Utiliser une page pour l'échantillon, la page d'en face pour la description_

Je crois que j'ai noté tout ce qui pouvait me servir, un coup d'œil au parchemin de Terry m'annonce qu'il s'est déjà renseigné sur la question : il a déjà commencé la rédaction de son devoir. S'apercevant que je louche sur sa feuille, Terry me lance un regard interrogateur. Je m'empresse de l'assurer que je ne cherche pas à copier :

- Désolée, je me demandais si j'avais pensé à tout ce qui peut servir et quand j'ai vu tout ce que tu as déjà écrit, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être surpris.

Il sourit :

- Mon père est un chercheur en Botanique, je suis donc presque incollable sur le sujet, j'ai pas besoin de faire des recherches, j'ai tout dans la tête !

Il jette un coup d'œil à mon parchemin :

- Tu veux que je te dise si tu as tout ou s'il te manque quelque chose ?

Je ne dis pas non, au moins, pour ce devoir là, je n'aurais plus que les recherches à faire comme ça. Je lui tends ma malheureuse liste.

- Il te manque pas grand-chose : un sortilège pour que ton index soit mis à jour automatiquement et deux autres sortilèges : un pour réduire tes herbiers, un autre pour leur rendre leur taille originelle, au début, la taille n'est pas gênante mais quand tu commenceras à avoir deux cent espèces, ça va se compliquer.

Il me rend la liste et je m'empresse d'y ajouter les sortilèges qu'il m'a conseillés. Je le remercie et range mes affaires pour quitter la serre, Terry fait de même. Nous profitons du trajet jusqu'à la bibliothèque, lui a eu DCFM le matin. Nous échangeons nos impressions sur ces premiers cours, l'un comme l'autre nous en déduisons que l'année va être longue. Une fois à la bibliothèque nous nous séparons, lui part dans les rayons de DCFM, préparer son devoir pour la semaine suivante, moi vers mes potions adorées. Je commence les recherches, en attendant que Ron en ait finit avec la préparation de son devoir de botanique avec « Isa ».

* * *

Et Voilà, c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, review please ;-)

Comme d'habitude, je répondrais à tout le monde par reply review ou par mail.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewer le dernier chapitre.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : je part en vacance, et comme je n'ai pas encore finit le chapitre suivant, vous ne pourrez pas l'avoir jeudi prochain. Je vais le prendre le temps de d'écrire la suite comme il faut sur une chaise longue dans le sud et je vous posterez le chapitre suivant quelques jours en retard : le dimanche soir au lieu de jeudi.

Donc je vous dis à tous à la semaine prochaine


End file.
